


In the Dark

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sigurd hadn't any real idea about how the elevator worked...
Relationships: Hervey/Sigurd (Suikoden)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'flame'

Sigurd hadn't any real idea about how the elevator worked, but letting Hervey try to maneuver it had definitely been a mistake. His enthusiasm... Well, the device was stuck between decks and with less light than a candle's flame seeping in from above. 

They would be rescued soon enough, of course, but no progress had been made. Just some cursing and a bit of shaking. 

Which left them both with little to do aside from entertain themselves, there in the dark. 

Hervey was on his knees, Sigurd's hands in his hair and-- 

They didn't need to be rescued just yet.


End file.
